


The Blood Gulch Rap: Captain Butch Flowers

by Anonymous



Series: The Blood Gulch Rap [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AGENT FLORIDA - Freeform, Bad rapping, bad rhyming, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teeny, tiny little rap from the friendliest Freelancer in the Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood Gulch Rap: Captain Butch Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> You can't deny it: EVERYONE loves Florida! :D

**The Blood Gulch Rap**

_Featuring Butch Flowers AKA Cappy  
_

 

Hey there, Captain Flowers is my name

And, you know, I _really_ love this game!

I love the rules, I love the players

And it's comparatively tame!

 

Project Freelancer was my old post

But I suppose they trusted me the most

To protect our AI, Alpha,

But I _really_ don't mean to boast.

 

My armor isn't Blue, anymore

It's cyan or aqua or teal

But, you know, I'm thinking of giving it to Tucker

Because he hates his own with surprising zeal

 

I'm very honored to be here now

Serving as best I can

So, if you don't mind, I'll take a little bow

But, honestly, the credit goes to _that_ man!

 

You know, the one with salt-and-pepper hair

And the oddly reflective glasses,

With the _Mother of Invention_ as his lair

Helping us protect the masses!

 

But this new team that he's given me

Is the best I'd ever need or want

And this task I'll take on a bit nervously

But I try not to let it daunt!


End file.
